disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The End is Just the Beginning
The End is Just the Beginning 'is the 1st episode of Season 5. Summary Things have changed since the group has grown up a lot and got and learned new stuff; Doc and her dad made a cool new Doc-Mobile, Cubby's becoming more braver than ever, Izzy's learning to become a famous ballet dancer, Skully is staying with Princess Winger in Sky Bird Island for a few days, the Dalmatian pups have become a famous music trio and got their own music CD, Spot's becoming quite a famous detective, Prince James has joined a fencing club, Princess Amber has joined an all-girls hair, costume, and makeup club, Capt. Barnacles is planning a wedding for him and Tweak, Peso is learning how to sew, Kwazii's becoming a great badminton champion, Jake who got a new video recording camera, has recorded some great videos, and Sofia who got a new digital camera, is becoming a great photographer, but even though things have changed a lot, it's just the beginning. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii narrating the time passing by in four years since the Disney Junior Club have been growing up and getting or learning new things. Like Doc getting her Doc Mobile built by her and her dad, Cubby becoming more braver even though he still gets a little scared, Izzy joining a ballet class, Skully being in Sky Bird Island for a few days, Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly are becoming a great music trio after having their first music CD out, Prince James being a captain of the fencing club, Princess Amber joining an all-girls hair, makeup, and costume club, Captain Barnacles and Tweak getting married, Peso learning how to sew, him (Kwazii) becoming an expert badminton player, Jake recording videos with his new video camera, and Princess Sofia learning to take pictures with her new digital camera that she got for her birthday, but even though their growing up, the end is just the beginning. At the Octopod's game pod, Kwazii was playing badminton with a new robot that Tweak invented for him, after her and Captain Barnacles' wedding, just to practice his badminton skills. Just then, Peso and Captain Barnacles arrive to check on Kwazii to see if he was training for the DJ Town's Badminton Competition and they've seen that he is doing really well thanks to Tweak's badminton robot. After hitting so many birdies back at the badminton robot, Kwazii tells it to stop and it stops like Kwazii said. then, Kwazii grabbed him water bottle and towel as Peso said that he is getting better at badminton this year. Kwazii thanked Peso for that compliment and starts wiping the sweat off his forehead while drinking his water. As Kwazii was drinking his water, he begins to wonder how Jake is doing with his new camera. Later, Kwazii calls Jake on his phone and asks him how he is doing. On the other side, Jake says that he's recorded a lot of videos and they're really famous on DisneyTube, a video website that is like YouTube. He even recorded a video of Izzy doing her ballet routine, and best of all, it got a million likes and views! Kwazii replies that's great just as Jake asked him how he is doing on his badminton playing. With a smile, Kwazii replies back that Tweak's badminton robot has him all fired up and ready for the DJ Town's Badminton Competition as Jake laughed and says that's great. Then, Jake said goodbye and good luck to Kwazii before hanging up. After the call ended, Kwazii went to his radio to play the Dalmatians' new music CD as he inserted the CD into the radio and hits the play button, which started up the music and Kwazii went to his bed to relax. Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest, Sofia was taking great pictures of magical plants and animals with her new camera she got for her birthday. She is going to make one seriously good photographer one day. Just then, Sofia spotted a family of phoenixes resting in a nest there and snaps a picture of them. She looked down at the screen on the back of her camera, and smiled to herself, proud that she took a great photo. At the Disney Junior Elementary School, Izzy and some other ballet students were learning pirouettes, twirls, and how to stand on their tippy toes. Izzy was getting the hang of it as she did a graceful spin and then some. Her ballet teacher was very impressed by her students learning so quickly that she calls it a day and all her students went home and said goodbye while Izzy texted in her phone to text her friends. She texted that her ballet teacher is very impressed by her dancing and her friends texted back that she is really getting the hang of it, making Izzy blushed with appreciation. Then, Jake texted back about Kwazii competing at the Disney Junior Town’s Badminton Championship coming in four days, and asked Izzy if she is coming to watch. With wide eyes and a smile, Izzy texted back that she is excited to come and watch! She couldn’t wait and is really cheering on Kwazii, who has been practicing for days! After texting her friends, she puts her iDisney phone away and used her pixie dust to fly back to Pirate Island. Trivia * The iDisney phones make their debut in this episode. Transcript '(Narrating): The End is Just the Beginning. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Sports Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on the Dalmatians Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts